The Calm Before The Storm
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Sequel to What Saved Her Life Will Kill Her. Rex and Alaine are madly in love than ever before. But when Van Kleiss is up to something big and Alaine's powers start to go out of control, Rex will have to figure out what Van Kleiss is up to before he loses everything he loves and knows. If Van Kleiss wins, Rex will not only lose Alaine, he'll also lose the war.
1. Prologue

My powers aren't working and my nanite crystal has disappeared. It didn't disappear exactly. It just changed into pendant. It was pink and inside it glowed and swirled and it felt alive, like a beating heart.

Ever since I got the necklace, my powers have been acting up and once, only once, when an E.V.O grabbed my arms, immobilizing me. There was this heat inside of me that I just had to get rid of. It happened when Rex, Bobo and I were fighting an oversized E.V.O that spat goo like glue at us.

The E.V.O had spat all of us with goo but I managed to get away from it because my wings managed to come out for a few seconds, sparing me, before disappearing again. Everyone else was glued to the ground.

"Rex," I breathed as I raced towards them but the E.V.O had grabbed me by the waist and hung me by my arms, trapping me so I couldn't use my hands.

"_LET. ME. GO_!" I screamed as I struggled futilely against the E.V.O

"Hey, Feo! Let _her_ go!" Rex grunted as he struggled against the glue but it was hopeless. His sword was glued to the ground.

The E.V.O turned his attention to Rex and raised his arm, ready to bash them in.

That was what made me feel hot. The fear of losing Rex and the anger that I couldn't help him caused my body to grow hot inside of me, _so_ hot, like an energy that had been hiding and was waiting until now to expose itself. It was a pressure inside of me that I just had to release or else I was going to explode. I grew frantic and desperate as I saw the arm slamming down towards Rex and Bobo.

My heart raced as dread grew in me. _"NOOOOOOO!"_ I screamed and that's when I felt the necklace glow and hum and my body explode.

I released something from my body that was so strong and hot and powerful that the E.V.O roared and was being consumed by some type of green light.

He let me go and I fell from the air, completely and utterly drained. I was too tired to even move my eyes as I fell, feeling the air rush against me, causing my hair and arms and legs to move upward. Suddenly and without warning, I fell into something hard and warm, hearing a grunt and whirring sound.

Weakly, I opened my eyes to see Rex cradling me against my chest.

"Rex?" I murmured before passing out.

That was the only time that I had been able to use my power and since then, my powers were kersplat. It felt like they had disappeared.

And now, when I needed them the most to help fight off Van Kleiss's group in order to get to Rex, they decided to take hibernation. Van Kleiss came back to life after I destroyed him on Abysus with my nanite crystal and Rex brought me back to life. The problem was that Van Kleiss was connected to Abysus and vice versa so Abysus was haywire and it was going to destroy the world if Rex didn't bring back Van Kleiss.

Rex put up a huge fight but when Dr. Holiday, Six, and I were drowning in some kind of muck and were dying from the lack of air, and Rex had to bring him back to life.

But at a cost.

The muck disappeared when Van Kleiss was bought back to life and Rex made a deal to work for the The Pack. But Rex, as always, had a trick up his sleeve. He ended up curing Van Kleiss at the time and we left. But now Van Kleiss, somehow got his powers back and Rex was with Breach trying to recruit her to Providence. I was angry about it and jealous. She stole him from me in that creepy dimension and I had done everything in my power to bring him back.

Dr. Holiday ran so many tests on me; I thought she was getting sick of it. She put me under a few times so I could contact my nanite crystal but I could only connect with it for a few seconds and all it said was 'Change is coming.' After that I'd fall and wake up, sweating and with my heart racing. At this very exact moment, Van Kleiss was wiping our Providence agents on the spot like they were toys.

Thank goodness I took hand to hand combat with Rex and Six or I would be knocked out.

Or dead.

I was trying to fend off Bio-Wolf so I could get to Rex who was with Breach and Van Kleiss. Just as BioWulf had me pinned me to the ground in a moment of distraction and was about to kill me, a loud explosion made us all freeze. I turned my head to feel strong winds pushing against us and yellow shield surrounding Breach, Rex and Van Kleiss.

Breach was in the middle, facing Rex while Van Kleiss was behind her. I couldn't hear much of anything because of the winds but I managed to hear 'First Time Traveler'

Immediately, I understood and dread filled me and knew what was going to happen to Rex. I couldn't lose him, _wouldn't_ lose him. I was desperate to get to Rex. With newfound strength, I used my legs to push against his stomach and push him off of me and I rushed towards Rex. I was confused when I saw a shocked Van Kleiss disappear into a yellow portal but it only fueled my adrenaline as I ran towards the shield.

"Rex!" I yelled as I slammed into the shield, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Alaine! You have to get out of here!" Rex yelled as he rushed towards me.

I wanted to touch him, to hold him, to have him kiss me but this stupid shield was in between us. I was going to lose him. Tears started falling down my cheeks and in desperation; I started pummeling the shields with my fists. I kicked, cursed, punched, all to no avail. I knew I broke skin because my knuckles felt raw and wet and it hurt but it was nothing, _nothing _compared to losing Rex and knowing I couldn't do anything to get him out of there.

"It's not going to work," Rex said gently and that just broke my heart more. "You have to get out of here."

"I am _not _going to leave until I get you of there." Even _I_ could hear the fear and desperation in my voice and I didn't give a damn.

I started punching the barrier again, ripping my skin to shreds, not caring about anything but getting to Rex.

"Alaine! Stop! Go!" Rex yelled at me.

"_No!_" I screamed back. I would not listen. I just had to get him out of there.

"Get out of here!"

"_NO!_"

"You're hurting yourself. You have to get out of here or you're going to die."

"I don't care." I said, my voice broken and raw. If I was going to be alone without Rex, I may as well be dead.

"Please, Alaine." I froze. He never called me by my full name. _Never_ unless he was seriously pissed at me.

I knew what this meant.

"I love you, Alaine." His voice was thick with emotion and a lump formed in my throat.

"Please, Rex. Don't leave me alone." I cried softly, placing my bloody, ripped fists on the shield.

His eyes were glassy and he placed his own gloved hands where mine were.

"I'm sorry," He said as he looked at me with all the love and care in the world. He had a determined but sad look in his eyes.

He pressed a finger to his ear communicator. "Six, get her out of here."

"_What?!_ No!" I started to panic and scream and started slamming harder on the shield as Rex looked on with a sad, regretful look in his eyes. _"Rex!"_

Six had grabbed me by the waist and I started fighting against him, crying and screaming for Rex.

"I'm sorry, Alaine." Rex said as Six dragged me away as I struggled and fought and cried against him. It was no use.

The barrier suddenly expanded and exploded. I froze until everything cleared. My heart crumpled and shattered and I crumpled in Six's arms as I crumpled to the ground, my body shaking with grief and loss.

Rex was gone.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Alaine 2

"Come on, Alaine! One more lap." Holiday yelled at me as I flew around the petting zoo.

Yes, _flew_. I had upgraded in a matter of speaking thanks to the nanite crystal.

And it helped a lot. My powers increased tenfold and I was more in tune with my nanites and the nanites of the earth.

Every time I transform into my wings, my outfit changes. No matter what I'm wearing, when my wings come out, my clothes disappear and new ones appear. My wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels inside of them. My wings weren't humongous or small. Just right in size. My outfit consists of a pink tube top shirt with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm warmers.

The strawberry pink skirt has an apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. My hair, which I cut to my upper back, grew several inches in length up to my waist and the upper part of my hair was pulled back into elegant pigtail, causing my bangs to cradle my face.

It was nice and all but ever since I grew wings, Dr. Holiday has been making me train everyday non-stop and it is seriously starting to get to me, She even had Rex fly with me to see how strong and fast my wings were and it was nearly the same speed to his Boogie Pack. But I was tired of Dr. Holiday forcing me to take tests and fly until my wings just gave up and disappeared, returning me to normal.

God, I hated this.

"That's it! Half way there!" She yelled and I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't say something like, 'Gee, you think?!'

And to make matters worse, Rex was eating _my _burger and fries that I specifically said not to eat. Rex just loved to piss me off. It was in good humor and all and I know he's my boyfriend but he could seriously try the patience of a saint. I pour in my frustration and will my wings to beat even faster and finally reach to Dr. Holiday and let my wings lower myself down onto my feet before they disappear.

"Great timing. We'll take a break from the tests for today." She said as I sat down next to Rex and snatched his drink.

"Hey!"

"You stole my burger." I say to him as I take a sip. "_Ugh_, grape?"

Rex shrugs. "That's all they ever have."

I roll my eyes and eat what's left of my burger.

"But we'll pick it up in two days."

I groan.

"Ha-ha-ha! You still have to take tests."

"Oh, Rex. That reminds me. You need to take some tests with me for your biometrics today and tomorrow." Dr. Holiday says as she writes something on her clipboard and heads inside.

Now it was my time to turn to laugh.

"But Doc..."

"Come on, Rex. The sooner, the better. You're long overdue."

"That's what you get." I say.

Rex shoots me a glare before it changes into his mischievous grin and my smiles drops off. _Shit! _Immediately, I transform into my wings and take off.

"Come back here, Alaine!" Rex yells as he changes into his Boogie Pack and chases after me all around the petting zoo.

* * *

**Review**** Please!**


	3. Alaine 3

"Thank you, Ms. Waterfest for coming on such short notice." The short, round grandmotherly woman says as I follow her inside the big red boarding house with numerous huge glass windows.

"It's okay, Mrs. Zotira. I was nearby when you called me. May I ask what exactly is going on?" I say as we turn a corner, our shoes clicking on the marble floor.

I was actually fighting with Rex hand to hand combat in the training room. It was pretty fun in a way since Rex and I knew each other's weaknesses and way of thinking so we were evenly matched. But Rex _so _did not play fair. He kept bruising my ego by offending me and I would get pissed and mess up.

But I guess it was fair since afterwards I was seducing him with my body and he kept faltering. His brother Caesar was studying us like specimens saying things, "Interesting," or "Remarkable."

His brother was okay but he kinda loses touch with reality. So, Rex had my arms twisted behind my back when I got the call and since the only people who called me were Rex, Beverly or my sister's school, I knew something wasn't right.

"Ha! I win! Now, _you_ have to clean Bobo's side of the room."

I just chuckled. "Rex, I love you but this time you're cleaning _his_ side of the room." And with that, I pushed my body back against his chest as he stumbled and let go. I flipped and placed my hands on the floor behind me and pushed my body upwards so I could do a backwards flip and land on my feet.

"Just not your day, pretty boy." I said, chuckling as he sat up.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Waterfest?" The voice was breathless and shaky as I heard girls laughing and overlapping conversation and someone yelling.

"This is she." I said, frowning. "Is something wrong?"

Did Miele do something bad? Miele was nice and good and sweet but Rex and I both knew she could throw a temper when she was pushed too much.

"Could you please come right away? It's about Miele. Joanne! Put that down right now! I'm sorry but it's rather urgent." And she hung up.

I looked at my phone, confused and a little worried. Was she hurt?

"Who was it? Your other _boyfriend?_" Rex said, walking up to me.

I knew why he said other boyfriend since I kinda forgot to tell him I had an ex-boyfriend and we saw him when we were on a date and he came up and just kissed me right there in front of Rex, who was shocked and angry and before I could react, Rex had yanked him off of me and they started fighting. I had to use my powers to separate them by creating a wall of earth between them.

"Stop! Both of you!" I yelled angrily as they looked me.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" Rex said, returning his smack hands back to normal. He looked at me confused and disbelief written on his face.

Hell, I didn't blame him. Even _I _was still confused.

I look over at my ex. He was tall and dark skinned with dark hair and green eyes but he was lanky.

"I'm her boyfriend." Brian had said to Rex hotly and Rex growled.

"Stop! Brian, this is Rex, my boyfriend. Rex, this is my ex."

"_Ex?_" They both said at the same time. I rubbed my temples because my head was starting.

"Brian and I dated for a few weeks when my parents died and he helped me with my sister and got me a job before I quit and left after I found out he cheated on me with another girl."

Rex widened his eyes. He believed me but was still surprised as to why I didn't tell him.

"That was a mistake. You were gone for days and..."

"You got lonely and needed some comfort." I really didn't care about him anymore.

I loved Rex and he was the one for me. I trusted him with my life.

"I told you..."

"Brian, look, I really didn't care. Not then and I definitely don't care _now _but Rex is my boyfriend and I love him."

"Ha! In your face!" Rex said, pointing his fingers at Brian in triumph.

I rolled my eyes but smiled lightly. Brian looked upset but he knew when to cut his losses. "I can see that. I'm sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. I'm an idiot for not seeing what was in front of me. But that's my fault and now someone else can appreciate you when I didn't."

It was the way he said it that made me blush and Rex saw that.

"It's fine." I said softly, suddenly uncomfortable with Brian's confession and Rex's probing gaze.

"Take care of her, man. She's beautiful and one of a kind." He said then before leaving and the sight of that made me feel sorry for him.

He was a good guy but he was immature in many ways. Rex was too but he never hurt me. And since then, Rex had been bugging me about it until I threatened to fill his shampoo with Bobo's fleas. He still found a way to bug me about it though but it was rare now.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. No, it's my sister. They want me to come."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go and see what's up. Tell Holiday I'll be gone for the rest of the day." I said as we walked out of the training room and to my room.

"You're leaving me with everyone. By _myself?!_ With _Bobo?!_"

"You can always come with me." I suggested as I grabbed my sweater.

"Oh wow. Will you _look_ at that? I think my brother needs my help with a new project." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He and the headmistress didn't see eye to eye. I don't know why but I guessed it was because he offended her inadvertently.

I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before heading out. "I'll be back soon."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and leave me but get me some tacos." He said, giving me a smile that still made my heart race.

I shook my head and willed my wings to come out. It was easy. All I had to was think it and one second later, my wings came out. It was like blinking sometimes because I didn't have to think before my wings came out.

"It's your sister. She's gotten into a fight." Mrs. Zotira says, snapping me back to reality.

"A fight?" I said, shocked at what she said. I couldn't believe it. My sister? In a_ fight?_

I didn't believe it.

"Yes, I can't get her or the other girl to talk." She said as we headed up some stairs to a gray door. She pushes open the door and I see a young woman with red curls and freckles across her nose look up at us and the anger is visible across her face.

"We're all here."

"About time," says the woman. "I have a meeting in an hour so I'd really like the girl who hit my daughter punished."

"_Excuse_ me?!" I say angrily, going to the woman. "You don't even _know _what happened!"

The woman looks at me like I'm a pest and my blood boils with anger. "Your sister hit my daughter. Look at her face."

I look at the blonde girl who's sitting, nervously running her hands together. Her hair is a mess, her face bruised and her shirt is ripped apart. She looks bad but I can't help but feel a sense of pride grow in me at the damage Miele did to the girl.

Rex taught her well. Miele isn't that bad but she does have some scratches on her face and her hair is mess and her shirt is crumpled and torn slightly.

"Yeah and so is my sister. We're even. I want to know what happened exactly."

"And_ I_ want justice for what the delinquent did to my daughter."

"You conniving sleazy bitch!" I screech. Mrs. Zotira gasps and the woman turns red. "If anything, I think your daughter is the delinquent! You're jealous that my sister is more beautiful than your daughter."

And it was true. Miele had the dark wavy hair, green eyes and rosy cheeks and healthy tan while her daughter had straight blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

"Why, I never...How _dare _you?!" The woman says to me as she reaches for her daughter protectively. Me? I'm practically hyperventilating.

"Please! We mustn't judge the children. They know what happened." Mrs. Zotira says shakily as she places herself between the two of us.

"Tell little miss prissy bitch here to stop accusing my sister before listening to the facts." I say, crossing my arms angrily across my chest.

"Please. Let's ask the children."

"No, I have a better idea." I say as I walk to my sister and lean down. "Are there cameras here?"

"Yes," She said shyly and worriedly.

"Mrs. Zotira, who broke them up?"

"I did. Along with two other teachers."

"Where?"

"In the classroom down the hall."

"Are there camera there?" I ask as I stand up and walk around.

"Where exactly are you going...?" The woman begins to say until Mrs. Zotira interrupts her.

"Yes. We can see what happened on my computer." Soon, we were crowding over Mrs. Zotira as she scrolls through the cameras until we find the one. She clicks play and we can see the girls. Miele is reading a book while my puppy, now hers, is sleeping soundly next to her bed/ The girl who Miele beat up comes up and snatches it from her.

We can't hear what they say but we can see that the girl is taunting Miele. Miele holds out her hand for the book and we can see her asking for it. The girl just taunts her before rifling through the book and then rips it apart as the puppy starts to wake up and bark madly. The woman and I gasp in unison. The woman for a different reason and I for another. That book is what Rex bought for her on her 6th birthday. It was about mermaids and Rex said I owed him big time for the humiliation that he got from Noah.

She treasured that book with her life and now I can understand why she beat the crap out of the girl. The girl just scratched Miele and tugged her shirt while Miele had her fists clenched and punch the living shit out of the girl until we see two young teachers and Mrs. Zotira come out and break them apart as the puppy stops barking and licks Miele's legs.

Smugly, I stand up and cross my arms. "Well, we see now what happened. My sister will be expecting an apology from the both of you."

The woman blushes and stammers before grabbing her daughter angrily and leaves all the while cursing at her and saying how she humiliated her.

_Sleazy bitch._

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Rex 4

My brother Caesar, Alaine and I are heading to Mexico. Caesar invited Alaine to go with us but she didn't want to intrude because it was supposed to be us going to visit Abuela together as brothers but I said she's my girlfriend and therefore my family and she could come with us to visit Abuela.

She was still reluctant so I coerced her into coming with a promise of cleaning Bobo's side of the room for two weeks. The things I do for her.

"Are we there yet?" I said. We've been in the air for hours now and I seriously needed to use the bathroom.

Alaine nor Caesar answered me. She was reading through some book for the entire ride. How can she even sit _still _for hours reading the same book?

"Are we _there_ yet?" I said again.

Nothing.

I sighed. "All this futuristic technology and you never thought of adding a bathroom."

"Honestly, Rex. I told you to go on our last break." Alaine said to me in a bored yet amused tone.

"I didn't need to use the bathroom then."

She sighed. "You're just like my sister. The both of you never have to go when there's a bathroom nearby."

"We have a made it a mission to bug you." I said as I looked out and saw City Hall. _Yes!_

"City Hall! It must have a bathroom. Pull over. _Now!_"

Caesar pulled over and let the hovercraft park. I didn't waste a second as I headed down the shaft.

Once I reached the ground, I was already clutching my bladder desperately.

A man in a suit walked towards us. "Baño?"

He pointed behind him and I ran inside the building, down a hallway and found a bathroom. Once I relieve myself I rush back to the hovercraft where I see my brother talking to the man and Alaine taking pictures of the buildings.

"Ah! Okay, bro! Let's go!" I said as Alaine manifested her wings and flew up into the opening as I stepped into the shaft and went up.

"Is that little cabeza de trapo?" The man said which left me confused.

"Ha-ha! I haven't thought of that for years." Caesar said as he went up the shaft.

"What?"

"No es nada, mijo." He said as he touched my shoulder. "We better get going."

"At least stay in town tonight. You can head up to Abuela's in the morning."

"It's been over five years, Esteban. We're not waiting another minute." My brother said before we started flying again.

We reached Abuela's in half an hour before he parked the hovercraft and we all got out to the small village.

"If she's not really our grandmother why are you calling her abuela?" I asked as we started walking together to the house that must belong to our grandmother.

"They're may not be a biological connection but she practically raised the entire town. When you were a boy, you spent every summer here."

I suddenly felt guilty and sad that I couldn't remember her. What I would give to have some memory of my past.

"I wish I could remember her. Or any of this."

As if reading my thoughts, Alaine grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine. She gave my hand a squeeze, comforting me in a way that only she could do. She smiled encouragingly at me and I smiled back.

"I'm sure she'll be excited to see you. Just prepare yourself for a lot of sloppy grandma kisses." He said as we reached the door and he knocked a few times.

The door opened to reveal an elderly hispanic woman with wrinkles and long gray hair.

"Abuela? It's me, Caesar."

"Caesar! And is that my little cabeza de trapo?" She said with a spanish accent.

"_Why_ is everyone calling me that?" I asked.

"A nickname, I guess. You probably did something to make them call you that." Alaine said as she checked her arms for bites.

"What are you doing here?"

"We've come to visit. May we come in?" Caesar asked but abuela just frowned.

"No!" She said before slamming the door in our face.

"_Maybe_ we should have called first."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Rex 5

I'm sleeping when I hear the beeping in the hovercraft. I groan and grab my pillow to cover my ears. "Five more minutes, Six."

"Who wants breakfast?!" Abuela says and I immediately gasp and yell, "Yo!" as I sit up and fall down onto the floor.

_"Ouch."_

* * *

We were all sitting around eating sunny side up eggs with sausages. This stuff was good.

"Abuela always was the best cook." Caesar said as I ate a spoonful of food.

"I have missed my niños. Rex, I have been following your work with Providence and I always knew you would be a big important scientist."

"So, why did you slam the door on us last night?" I asked.

"Rex!" Alaine said sternly.

"Oh, that." Abuela said in an off handed way. "You just caught me off guard. We weren't expecting visitors."

"I thought you always-"

"Enough with the questions little brother." Caesar said cutting me off.

"Let me look at you. I can't believe how you have grown." Abuela said as she grabbed my cheeks painfully before letting me go.

"And you have such a beautiful novia."

I couldn't help but feel proud because abuela said Alaine was beautiful and she was _mine_. Abuela accepted her easily and I felt happy that Alaine could be part of our family.

Alaine blushed madly and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Come! See the rest of the family." She said before we finished breakfast and followed her.

* * *

We followed abuela to the small village as she opens the big red wooden doors as we step in and see people walking around, setting the long rectangular tables up.

"Does _everyone_ in town live here?" I asked as Abuela started walking down the three stairs and my brother and girlfriend started following her, leaving me in the back.

"I remember evenings here, laughing, telling stories." My brother began wistfully as we walked around the middle of the well.

We saw kids laughing as they played with a soccer ball. Man, I wish I could remember any of this.

"And the food!" Caesar exclaimed proudly. "Rex, if you thought breakfast was good wait until what abuela makes for dinner."

My brother and abuela walked ahead and I started to follow them until I saw that Alaine wasn't with them. I stopped and turned around to see her behind me, looking at something, frowning.

"Alaine?" I asked as I walked back to her.

"Look at the wall those men are covering." She said, pointing her chin towards the wall. I followed her gaze and saw marks on the wall that those men were covering. They didn't look...natural. I could tell that something made these marks and that must've caught both Alaine's and I's attention.

"It is an old building." Abuela said as we both turned to her. "There is always repairs."

Satisfied with her response, I ran to catch up to her, but not before grabbing Alaine's hand. I always did that whenever we were together and we had to catch up or I wanted to show her something.

I don't even realize that I'm doing it half the time. Habit, I guess. Her touch comforted me in a way I couldn't explain and when we make love, there was this intense connection with her, like as if we were tied together by a rope.

Granted, we didn't make love all the time but we did do it a few times, mostly when Doc, Six, and Bobo weren't around and we just wanted to be together intimately. It was good and I honestly can say that Alaine was my cure just as I was the cure for E.V.O's around the world.

"Rex!" We all turned to see a guy my age with a dark blue shirt with the number 11 on it and cowlick with spikes at the back ends of his hair.

He came to me, smiling happily as he gave my hand a handshake that I have no idea what it was or how I was doing it. My hand just did it as if it knew from a long time ago, like instinct. I chuckled, confused as the guy shook my hand as if we were best buds from a long time ago. "Uh...what's up?"

"It's me, Federico." He said, surprised and a little confused also. "Have you forgotten the secret shake?"

I was like, _What?_

"You and Federico were best friends when you were little." Abuela said.

"Cabezas de trapo!" Caesar yelled as Abuela smiled.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I demanded. I was getting sick and tired of him calling him that since last night.

"You used to put underpants on your heads and act out Lucha Libre movies."

Alaine giggled, her hand covering her mouth, trying but failing to cover her giggle. That must've been embarrassing.

"Glad I don't remember that."

"Lucky you." Federico said as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Abuela, I must speak to you." It was the mayor but he sounded serious.

Abuela raised an eyebrow curiously. "Someone has forgotten his manners." She said, before walking to meet him halfway.

"You can't just keep avoiding me. My phone has been ringing off the hook. The village is concerned about the recent..._activity._"

"Well, they shouldn't be. What goes on here is our own business."

Something about the way she was talking was defensive and it raised an alarm in me. Something wasn't right. I looked to see if anyone else got the alarm or sense that something was off but the look on both Alaine's and Caesar's face told me they sensed it, too.

"Not when it leaves these walls. The situation is getting worse."

Abuela then stepped closer to him, forcing him back a step. "We have made the necessary corrections, it won't happen again."

"You got one chance to get out of town. Or I will evict you myself." He threatened her as he turned and walked away.

Something was definitely going on and Abuela was in the middle of it.

"An old squabble." She said nonchalantly as she walked back to us. "You don't need to worry."

"What aren't you telling us, Abuela?"

"Time to start making dinner." She was smooth and the thought of dinner made me put away my suspicions back for a while.

"Dinner, we just had breakfast." I said as she walked ahead of us.

"Ha-ha, trust me." My brother said.

"Alaine, come." Abuela said, turning back to call out to Alaine who looked surprised. "We must make dinner and have you prepared."

She frowned but then shrugged as she walked past me and my brother. Now, why would Abuela want with my girlfriend? I actually wanted to hang out with Alaine and look around but Abuela just killed my plans.

"But..." I began, feeling a strange jealousy in me that was completely stupid.

"She is a woman and we women must have dinner ready and prepared for the town. Come, Alaine."

Alaine ran up to catch her, smiling shyly at her when they started walking together, leaving us behind.

"Don't worry, Rex. Alaine will be safe with Abuela. They need to get to know each other, she's your girlfriend."

"Yeah..." I said, crossing my arms.

What did Abuela mean when she wanted Alaine _prepared_?

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. Rex 6

It was well into the evening when several women were bringing plates of food onto the made tables where everyone was waiting patiently for the food. A mariachi band was playing music and the kids who weren't really hungry were playing with their soccer ball. I, on the other hand, was looking for any sign of Alaine or Abuela. It's been hours since I last saw them and I was starting to wonder where they were.

My brother kept telling me not to worry but how could I not? She was my girlfriend and she was my Abuela and I haven't seen them since this morning.

_What_ was keeping them so long?

Just as I was about to go look for them, I saw Abuela come into view leaving from one of the doors, looking happy and joyful. I was looking for Alaine but she wasn't with her.

"Where's..." I started to ask but Abuela cut me off.

"Do not worry, Rex. She will be here any moment now." She said, looking at me with this mysterious glance that for some reason made me feel weird.

"Oh, okay." Some of the women had started passing out the food to the men and filling up drinks. I was fiddling with the fork and food.. I saved a seat for her.

I was starting to get all weird, like I couldn't concentrate if I didn't see Alaine. It didn't take me long until I spotted someone coming towards us. When they lifted their face and smiled, my jaw dropped literally and everyone around me chuckled.

It was Alaine and she looked beautiful.

She was wearing an above-the-knee length yellow dress with dark blue flowers going up from her waist to the top which set off her tanned skin nicely. Her hair, which was naturally wavy, was pulled back into an half up half down hairstyle held by a matching blue flower and the rest of her hair fell down her shoulders nicely. Her bangs framed her face and she was hearing yellow heels. She was beautiful and I couldn't speak. She was blushing and fiddling with the edge of her hair, smiling in a way that made my heart pick up speed.

"Wow..." I said, completely speechless and blushing also.

Federico nudged my shoulder playfully with a teasing look on his face and I just shook my head and snap out of my stupor.

"She is beautiful, no?" Abuela said, standing up to place an arm around Alaine's shoulders like they were best friends. "I wore that dress when I was her age and decided to let her use it for tonight. I did a good job."

By now, Alaine was blushing like a tomato and my own face was red. We were like a couple of kids, embarrassed and speechless.

"Now, we can eat." Abuela said, pushing Alaine closer to where I was sitting before Abuela sat back down. Alaine quickly sat down next to me and her floral scent enveloped me, making me want to lean in and take a good deep breath and kiss her.

I could've but I wanted to do that in private. Instead, I did the next big thing. I leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "You look beautiful." and kissed her cheek softly.

She blushed again and smiled. "Thank you. Your Abuela was nice enough to lend me this."

I smiled, noticing that people were back to chattering and eating. "I'm glad she did."

I reached under the table and closed my hand over hers in which she gratefully accepted and entwined her fingers with mine.

My brother stood up, grabbing his glass and holding it up for a toast. "To familia!"

We followed suit. "La familia!"

"Is it like this every night?" I asked, excitedly now that Alaine was with me.

"Pretty much." Federico said.

We talked for a bit as we ate. Alaine kept glancing to the mariachi band as if she wanted to dance. I didn't blame her.

I guess she couldn't wait anymore because next thing I knew she got up and rushed to the band, talking to them and next thing we knew, they started to play a song that was like a folk dance meant for partners.

She grabbed a few of the kids and started to move, swaying slightly side to side until the band kicked up the pace and Alaine started jumping on her feet, twirling her body around and smiling and clapping her hands. It was kinda like the Irish dance. The band kept going a little faster and Alaine moved faster too, jumping on her feet faster too.

Everyone started to get up and form a circle around each other, following Alaine's dance movements and picking it up fast. Alaine saw me and motioned for me to dance in with her but I just shook my head no. Federico had other plans because next thing I knew, he pushed me inside the circle and someone grabbed me as I glared at him. He was just laughing so I was forced to jump on my feet also. Each one had a partner. Alaine was with an older guy with a mustache and I was with a girl my age.

I wanted to dance with Alaine though so when the circle of people danced and switched partners, we reached out for each other's hand but someone else pulled us away. She shrugged and smiled and I felt disappointed and continued dancing. People were dropping out as the band went even faster, kids clapping along with the beat.

I was determined to get to her this time so I kept looking for her and moved closer until the band went even faster and the few people were jumping faster, sweating and breathing hard.

Alaine was then alone, jumping on her feet and twirling around with her eyes closed and the last few beats of the song, my partner twirled me around and around and around and pushed me towards Alaine.

Just as the song came to an end, Alaine and I smacked into each other, our chests pressed tightly together, her hand on my left shoulder, her other hand in my right hand as my other arm held her around her waist.

We were breathing hard and fast and we were smiling like idiots and the urge to kiss her was overwhelming so I leaned down and kissed her gently and softly and pulled away.

She was blushing, her cheeks red either from dancing or kissing and I was sweating also. Everyone exploded into applause and whistled and quickly and reluctantly we pulled away from each other. I was rubbing the back of my head and she was twirling her hair nervously.

Abuela clapped and walked towards us, placing a hand on each of our shoulder. "You and Alaine remind me of my husband, bless his soul, and me when we were younger."

"Thanks..." I said, looking over to Alaine who was nervous as a tick. She looked beautiful with the sunset streaming in.

We all went back to our seats and began to eat. I was stuffing myself with the food and man this stuff was good. The kids, who have unlimited energy, were playing with the soccer ball. One of them kicked the ball towards us but Federico got up from his chair and let the ball hit his chest and land on his toe before kicking it up on his knee and bouncing it on his knee.

"Hey, you're pretty good. Ever think of going pro?" I asked. With his skills, I would definitely go pro.

But as soon as I said Pro, his face fell, and the ball dropped down to the ground.

"Not anymore." He said dejectedly. Everyone was just staring at him. Suddenly, I felt bad and decided to cheer him up. I got up from my chair and walked to the ball, bending to pick it up.

I kicked it with my knee and it bounced back onto the table of food, splattering it everywhere.

"Ugh..." Everyone was laughing, especially the kids. I could save the world from E.V.O's everyday but I can't kick a soccer ball straight.

Talk about irony.

The bell started ringing then and everyone just got all quiet and worried and all got up and left like a swarm of ants. Caesar, Alaine, and I looked around in confusion.

"Okay, maybe not my best move but it wasn't _that_ bad." I said to my brother and Alaine as they stood next to me.

"Then again..." Alaine murmured, a mischievous glint in her green eyes that quickly disappeared as Abuela called us.

"Come children." She demanded seriously, all poker face and stuff.

We followed Abuela until we reached a spare room. "You'll sleep here." She said as she opened a wooden door. Federico was next to us but he looked scared of something. "See you in the morning." He said before going in his room and closing it.

I frowned then went inside our room. There were only two beds and Caesar was unpacking. I guess I was sharing a bed with Alaine.

"Alaine, you will sleep with me. You mustn't be alone tonight." Abuela said as Alaine frowned, but since she was polite, shrugged and followed Abuela out the door but not before giving me a quick kiss.

I felt dejected at the idea of not sleeping in the same room but I guess it was okay. "Night, Alaine."

She turned around and smiled. "Night, Rex."

She followed Abuela out the door and Abuela closed the door before locking it.

"Did she just lock us in?" I ask, confused and surprised. I went to pull open the door but it was locked.

"She just locked us in!" I exclaimed. This was completely wrong on so many levels.

"We need to respect our elders. I'm sure she had her reasons." Caesar said, completely calm.

What was calming about locking us in? I went to the window to find the windows barred.

"Oooh, bed's pretty comfy." Caesar said, testing the bed before settling in. "Goodnight."

"But...but...it's only 6:30." I said completely worried. It was too early for me to go to bed. I usually went to bed at 1 or midnight.

Oh, man. This was so not going to be fun.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Rex 7

"Ah!" I gasped in surprise as I sat up in bed upright, hearing howling and a creepy noises coming from all over the room. At least, it seemed that way to me. I turned to my brother who had sat up in bed also.

"Sure, that's not weird either." I said as we got out of bed and changed into our clothes. It was clear we weren't going to get any sleep back.

I briefly wondered if Alaine could hear what was going on. She was connected to nature and the nature was connected to her. Was she able to sleep through all this noise. I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't sleep. She was a light sleeper unless she was really exhausted, then she wouldn't be able to wake up until I shook her awake.

I really wish she was here right now. Maybe she could have told me it was nothing and reassured me. I didn't need reassuring but I liked hearing it coming from her lips. We heard growling coming from the other side of the wall. "Federico?" I asked since his room was next to ours. "That's his room behind here."

"Can you break it down?" My brother asked after trying to get the door to move but it was locked.

"What about respecting my elders?"

"Technically, I am your elder. Break it down!"

"I'll do one _better_." I said as my Smack Hand materialized. I slammed one spinning hand against the wall, creating a big circular hole.

We saw a walking wolf- type thing walking to the hole and it turned towards us, growling as it did so.

"This place is full of surprises." No sooner did those words leave my mouth when that weird E.V.O wolf thing jumped towards us, claws extended. I punched it back with my Smack Hand against the wall. I was about to hit it again but it jumped and slammed me into the ground, its disgusting saliva dripping onto my neck.

"Okay, fur face, if you ate my friend..." It squealed and was ready to bite my face off so I used my Punk Boosters to slam the E.V.O up against the ceiling, cracking it in the process.

I let him go, changing into Smack Hands to throw him out of the room. I slammed him out against our locked door, making another hole in our room. The E.V.O ran out and I chased barely hearing my brother calling out to me. "Rex, wait!" but I didn't stop.

I chased him out the door but I lost him as he disappeared. I waited until I felt a drop of saliva hit my jacket. The E.V.O was jumping down so I punched him and tossed him in front of me a few feet away.

He stood, growling at me, ready to attack so I changed my weapon to the Blast Caster. I whipped my tentacle towards him but he grabbed it and dragged me through a concrete wall.

I grunted with pain as the top of my head throbbed with pain, my weapon automatically returning to normal and I tried to get up but my head hurt too much. I felt him hovering over my back so I forced myself to ignore the pain and change into my Boogie Pack to fly up and away from his sharp teeth.

But he had grabbed my leg and his weight was pulling me down, making me break through a billboard as I tried to reach ground. He let me go as I landed, my Boogie Pack dematerializing as I turned to see him on top of a house, howling at the moon.

He jumped down and ran towards me so I change into my Punk Booster, leveling one to kick him but he pushed my feet up causing me to turn up in the air and fall on my back as he started to chase after me. He pushed me against a window and was ready to jump me again I switched weapons again into my Smack Hands and slammed him away. He whined as he broke a fountain. The sun was starting to rise now and he started to get up but I slammed him against a wall.

I grabbed him by the waist and held him at the wall.

"This is for Federico." Then, suddenly, vines exploded from the ground, grabbing my smack hands and waist, holding me tightly as I was unable to move.

_"REX, STOP, NO!"_

I turned to see Abuela and my brother coming out of the shuttle. Alaine was hovering on top of the shuttle, her wings flapping against her back, her hands raised and I knew she was the one who made the vines explode around me but I didn't get it until Abuela spoke again.

"THAT _IS_ FEDERICO!"

Surprise filled me as I saw the sun rise and the E.V.O morphing back into a human, back into Federico. He looked at my hands and was confused. "Are those your hands? Genial. I got out again didn't I?" He said as the vines released me and disappeared so I could let him go and return my hands to normal.

"So, you're like a...were E.V.O?" I asked, shocked and surprised that the E.V.O I was beating up was Federico and that he was an E.V.O.

"Lux lucius metatio." My brother said as everyone walked towards us. "Interesting."

"Come," Abuela began. "We've got to get back to the house." We all started walking back to the shuttle when the mayor came out with a rifle.

"I told you this would happen. You can't control them anymore."

"Uh, it wasn't her." I said, defending Abuela. If anyone was to blame it was me. "It was me. I let him out. I didn't know."

"All these E.V.O'S!" He said angrily.

"They're just boys."

"Look at the destruction your boys caused." The mayor pointing to the broken fountain. "The people are tired from living in fear. You'll be leaving today."

Abuela didn't answer. Instead, she just walked past the mayor with the rest of us following her departure. I felt awful because if I hadn't busted Federico out and beat him all over town, Abuela wouldn't have to be evicted. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I answered sincerely and apologetically. "I'm sorry abuela. I had no idea and now you have to leave because of me."

What kind of person was I to get my abuela kicked out?

"I'm not going anywhere." She said and she just went up into the shuttle, ignoring the Mayor's steely gaze.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. Rex 8

We reached back to the village and were all waiting around in the shuttle as my brother tested on Federico. Alaine had left with abuela.

"We turn at sundown and then back on sunrise." Federico explained. "It only happens to some of us."

"I took samples from all of the affected family members. Everyone shares the same genetic code. Something similar to hypotrichosis."

"Hyper huh?"

"Werewolf syndrome. The nanites trigger the dormant gene."

"Can you cure it?" Federico asked hopefully. I wanted to cure him but based on past experiences, some people weren't curable.

I really wish Federico wasn't one of those people.

"I can try." I said and walked up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, trying to cure him. "Strange, I don't feel anything. Do you?"

"Thanks anyways." He said dejectedly and I felt disheartened at the thought that I couldn't cure him.

"I'm seeing no active nanites traces whatsoever."

"Or maybe it's because he's not in E.V.O form."

"I just want a normal life again." Federico said as he got off the table and took off the wires connecting to his temples. "I don't want to have to leave my home."

"Maybe there's a way you can have both."

* * *

Federico and I had fixed the hole in the wall and were painting it over when abuela and Alaine came by.

"Sorry about the wall." I said, placing a hand at the back of my neck. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want providence to know."

"But providence can help."

"Not all the time, Rex." Alaine said softly, staring at me. But what did she mean by that? I mean, sure providence is crazy and all but they help as much as they can.

"Yes, they can." I said, looking straight at her but she flicked her eyes away.

"By taking those afflicted away?" Abuela interrupted. "No, every night when the bell tolls, those that have the change are locked away safely. For years it has been this way and no one has been hurt."

"But...you're prisoners in your home."

"You may see it that way, nino. But at least we are a family." Something she said struck a chord as she pointed out the children running around laughing and the people talking about.

It was something that I had wanted and had but not completely understanding it. Not until Alaine came into my life.

* * *

Alaine and abuela left us again but not before I gave Alaine a lingering kiss that made Alaine blush and Federico wolf whistled. It felt as if Alaine and I hadn't spent any time in months but it has only been days. How can that happen? Afterwards, Federico and I went outside to play soccer to blow off some steam.

"You know," Federico began as he balanced the ball on his knee by kicking it again and again in the same spot. "Even though we got busted today, it was kinda fun to get out."

He kicked the ball towards the wall and it bounced back. He kicked it with his foot to put it back on his knee.

"Don't you ever feel cooped up in here?" I asked curiously. I mean, I could never stay in one place for so long and not be out in the world. I had to be in constant movement since I had to save the world and all.

"There is one thing I miss." He said and he ran off with the soccer ball with me chasing after him all throughout the village until we were so past it, we could see the village on a mountain.

We reached a dusty, barren field with a sticks tied together to make a goal post. We started playing one on one, performing tricks and trying to make a goal.

I tried to block the ball but I fell and the ball zoomed past me.

_"GOOOLLLL!"_ Federico cheered, arms pounding the air as he flipped.

Standing up, I asked, "Why did you stop playing if you love it so much?"

"One day during practice, I stayed late so some scouts could see me play. Sun went down and...well, they made me quit the league after that. Still haven't replaced the goal box." He said, referring to the stick goal post.

We heard a noise coming from up a hill that sounded like wheels and I shaded my eyes from the sun to see who it was.

"Providence?"

"I don't know who it is." I said as a truck with a school bus tied behind it drove down towards us.

"We should probably get back. It's almost evening bell." Federico said as he went to get the ball but something shot at it, exploding it.

Turning, we saw more buses being led by a truck driving towards us. Stepping out of the car was no other than Hunter Cain.

"Rex," He said my name in a disdain.

"That guy just shot my ball." Federico yelled angrily.

"Oh this is just perfect. Hunter Cain. He has a thing for hunting down E.V.O's. I already put him away once."

"So, what's he doing here?" Federico asked as we saw the mayor walk up to Hunter Cain and shook his hand.

"Guessing your mayor called him."

"No, I mean did he break out or something?"

"Don't know. Don't care. " I said, scowling as Hunter Cain walked towards us.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hunter Cain said pointing the heavy gun at Federico.

"This one of them?" He asked impatiently to the mayor and the mayor looked shocked. Stepping in front of Federico.

"Bringing this guy here was a bad move." I told the major seriously.

"For_ them_ and I get to settle an old score while I'm at it. Lucky me." He said, smiling ugly at me.

"No, lucky _me_." I said as my Big Fat Sword materialized.

"Rex, we've got to _go_." Federico said urgently and worriedly. I thought he was worried about me.

"You don't have to worry. This guy is nothing to sweat."

_"Now,"_ He said and the way he said it called both Hunter Cain's and my attention. He was already changing.

"Well, what do you know?"

I had to take Federico back. Thinking fast, I pushed Hunter Cain out of the way and grabbed Federico as my Boogie Pack activated and flew back to the village.

When I got there Abuela and two other men waiting at the front. Landing, the two men took Federico who was more E.V.O than human, inside as I followed Abuela inside. They were already locking the doors and making the place like a prison as I explained what was going on.

"The mayor wasn't kidding. He sent an E.V.O hunter who likes to shoot first and skip the questions. We'll need every man, woman, and were-wolf."

"But my family..."

"Abuela!" We turned to see Alaine running towards us.

"Mija..."

"Rex, what's going on?" Alaine asked as she saw everyone was looking gravelly and my own face was serious.

"Hunter Cain." I said simply, knowing that she would get it. Nodding, she walked to Abuela and took her hands.

"I cannot risk my family." She said softly and worriedly.

"I know Abuela. I know you can't but believe me when I say Cain is a man who doesn't kid around. He doesn't care if you're a child or a woman or a innocent bystander. He'll kill you on the spot."

"But..."

"Abuela." Alaine said and it was something in her voice that made Abuela look at her seriously.

Alaine smiled and my gut felt like it got punched. I loved her smile and it still made my knees go weak.

"Trust Rex. Trust him like you trust me." She said, staring straight into her eyes, forcing Abuela to look at her.

"Rex _will_ save them. Just like he saved me. He will keep them safe. Trust me when I say you can trust Rex."

It was long minutes before Abuela looked at up me and I saw the determination in her eyes and the fierceness in them.

She nodded.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. Rex 9

Everything was in motion. My plan, which I hoped would work and drive Hunter away, was waiting. Alaine was waiting with abuela.

"I don't negotiate with E.V.O's _or_ their families. If you don't like what you are about to see, you can head on down the hill." Hunter Cain was saying to the mayor as he ran away.

"Why don't you_ join_ them, Hunter?"

"I never back down from a fight." Hunter said as I stopped in front of him.

"Neither do I." I said, activating my smack hands. "You bring your magic E.V.O bullets or is this going to be a real fight?"

"Lucky for you, these are the old fashioned kind." He said, pointing the gun towards me. "But they hurt just as bad."

He didn't even wait to finish his sentence before he let the bullets fly towards me. Instinctively, I used my Smack Hands as shields to deflect the bullet but come on, it was starting to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, that is kind of annoying."

My brother was blabbing to me about the nanite activity inside the people who lived in the village. I was deflecting Hunter Cain's bullets while listening to him.

"Just hours ago, there wasn't any nanite activity, but now it's like night and day. Ha-ha. That was my little pun. It seems the samples are reacting differently in the absence of sunlight. If I can only work out the photo reactive elements."

"I don't even think a cure will stop Hunter Cain. He'll never listen reason."

"I still gotta try. I think I can affect the change in the nanite programming during the nocturnal cycle. If I'm going to cure this, I have to do it before sunrise."

"Not if Hunter gets to them first." I said to my brother before raising my voice to let Hunter hear me. "I can keep doing this until you run out of ammo."

No sooner had those words left my lips when the top of the school bus opened up to let out heavy artillery that was for the military.

"Fire on target!"

Looking up at the missiles, I knew I didn't have enough time to brace myself as they headed towards me. Luckily, they hit the ground but the force of the explosion sent me flying towards the village's front steps. Smack Hands deactivating, I rubbed my head as my body ached with pain. "Uh, note to self. Don't give him any ideas."

Hunter Cain and his army came running inside. I had no more time to stall. I had to move. _Now! _Getting up, I ran towards the metal door and slammed it close, running towards abuela and Alaine, her wings fluttering as she gestured to abuela as abuela locked the door.

"What's going on?!" I yelled and Alaine turned around to face me.

"She changed her mind." Alaine said before turning around to face abuela. "You have to help him."

"You have to let them out!" I said to abuela as she continued to lock the door.

"I made a promise to keep them safe from harm." Abuela said defiantly as Alaine groaned in frustration.

"Where they can't defend themselves?! That's exactly what _will_ happen."

"Look out!" Alaine said and we only had a second to hear the whooshing of a missile before the windows exploded.

I covered abuela with my body, worrying for Alaine as the shards of glass rained down on us. I had abuela up against the door, shielding her body with mine as fire licked across the plants. We looked behind us to see Alaine, her hands holding up a ice green shield, protecting us from harm's way. The shield flickered out of sight as Alaine looked back towards us. I saw relief flood her eyes and I sensed abuela mood change. I looked down and saw her gaze change from fear to anger.

"Abuela, we have to do this now. Before the rest of your village gets destroyed." Alaine said, flying towards us before kneeling down to face her.

Abuela stood up angrily now and told me and Alaine to get the door unlocked. Rushing we did as we told until we heard Hunter Cain come up to us.

"Grandma, step aside."

I had my hands behind my head as I leaned against an unlocked door. Alaine had a foot propped up against the door, wings pressed against the door, arms crossed with a mischievous look on her face. Despite the fact that we were in the middle of a battle with Hunter Cain, I can't help but admire my girlfriend. Her long, lean, strong legs peeked out from her skirt, her hair pulled back and let out in an elegant hairstyle, wings vibrating behind her back to show off how strong she is and how powerful.

Damn, I can't believe she's mine.

"I stand with my family." Said Abuela with her arms crossed.

"Have it your way. I'll take all of you down."

Alaine smirked alongside with Abuela.

"You obviously haven't met my family." She said, smirking and snapping her fingers at us. Our cue. Casually, Alaine and I opened the door as our family came out as were-E.V.O's.

Hunter Cain eyes widened and the windows shattered as each family member broke through them to fight with us. They started attacking as guns went off and Alaine and I flew into battle. Using my tentacle whip, I whipped back one of Hunter Cain's guys and Abuela hit two guys and knocked them with a stick like a martial arts master.

She was tough as nails. "Can't believe we're not related."

Hunter Cain started shooting at us and I used my tentacle to grab his gun and stop him.

"So what was your big jail-break? Nail file in a cake? Exploding smoke bomb?"

"Cold hard cash." He said through his mask. "Not everyone at Providence is an E.V.O lover."

Switching gears, I kicked the gun out of his hands with my Punk Busters. While fighting off Hunter Cains guys, my brother started shouting at me.

"Rex! We can reprogram the nanites to disregard the photo reactive coding of their DNA with a frequency of two volts! That should allow you to cure them!"

"Sound great! But I've sorta got my hands full." I said but white hot pain exploded in my back and I yelled in pain as I was tossed forward.

Trying to get my bearings I heard my brother,"you mess with my brother, you mess with me."

"Who are you? You an E.V.O?"

"No, I'm a scientist." I heard my brother say before I saw him electrocute Hunter Cain.

Getting up, I saw one of the were-wolves attack Hunter Cain as my brother turned to me.

"Your turn," He said, coming towards me with that stick he used to electrocute Hunter Cain.

"_Whoa, whoa_." I was putting up my hands to ward him off as I stepped away from him. I so did not want to be electrocuted. I mean, I could like fry up like a fry.

"Wait, I thought you said you had to zap _their_ nanites."

"In a matter of speaking, first I zap you, then you have your nanites do the rest." And before I could react, I got zapped.

Falling down in pain, my brother said, "Too strong, I'll make an adjustment."

"Adjustments?" Was he nuts? I can barely even move. "How about you wait for me to say O.K next time?"

Hunter Cain jumped in front of me. "You're still here?"

"When I said I was out of the disintegrator ammo, I lied." He said, showing me a silver bullet before putting it in his gun and pointing it towards me. "One left and it has your name on it."

Behind him was a were-E.V.O and I had a sense it was Federico.

"Federico, I'm not sure if you can understand me but it might be time for the return of las cabezas de trapos."

Before I knew it, Federico growled and grabbed Hunter Cain, kicking him high in the air. I ran, activating my Punk Busters. Jumping up in the air, I kicked Hunter Cain into a crumbling column, knocking him out before letting my feet return to normal.

"I think I've got the settings right." My brother said, holding up the zapper.

"You think?" I said before my brother zapped me again. I grunted as the pain subsided.

"That's more like it."

"Okay, let's give it a try." I mumbleD, feeling numb as I walked towards Federico.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Federico tried to bite me but I saw Alaine and Abuela running towards us before abuela grabbed his face and caressed him.

"Federico, mi corazoncito, let him try."

Federico settled down and I walked towards him, praying it would be okay. Pressing my hands against his snout, I tried to connect with his nanites before pulling away, waiting.

"Maybe we have to wait for sunrise." I said, hoping that I cured him.

As the sun rose, we all waited anxiously to see if Federico would return to normal but nothing happened.

"Oh no," Alaine murmured, hugging herself.

"We...we made it worse." I said, the horror slowly seeping in."Now, he's _stuck_ that way."

My brother was about to say something but he leaned over my shoulder, mouth agape as I heard Alaine gasp.

Turning my head around, I saw Federico return to normal.

"It isn't him. It's me! I can control it now!"

Alaine gasped and hugged Federico tightly, showing her happiness which for some stupid reason made me jealous. We're in the middle of a battle and I just cured my best friend from childhood and I'm jealous of my girlfriend hugging him. I was so stupid.

"Doesn't change a thing to me." We turned to see Hunter Cain. "He's still an E.V.O. I'm gonna finish the job I came here to do. I'll wipe out the whole compound if I have to."

"There is no place for your kind of hatred here." Abuela said, raising a fist towards him.

"You think I'm afraid of _you?_" He said, pointing the gun towards us but the were-wolves, tensed forward, along with Federico who turned back.

"I think you should be."

Hunter Cain looked around to see the were-wolves lurking around, ready to attack. He lifted his gun and took out a bomb, pulling the pin free and tossing it towards us where it exploded. As the smoke dissipated, we all looked to see Alaine creating an ice green force field around us before letting it drop.

"Hunter knows how to hold a grudge. He'll come back."

"And we'll be waiting." Federico said proudly as he stood behind me, back in his human form.

* * *

We were all celebrating and eating when I turned to Federico. "So, this mean you gonna try out for the pros?"

"I think it's time we all go out and live our lives." Abuela said, smiling happily.

"La familia!" I toasted and everyone followed.

"Cabezas de trapo!" My brother toasted as everyone followed and laughed. Alaine laughed and kissed me full on the mouth and I kissed her back, pulling her closer to me, forgetting about the nickname.

At least for a little while.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. Alaine 10

"Come on!" I said, frustrated with myself and at Doc. But mostly myself.

The reason I was so damn frustrated was that lately my powers have been acting up lately. When I create a force field it explodes or flickers light like a light bulb no matter how hard I concentrate. Transforming into my wings is taking longer and I get tired the more I use them.

If I want to shoot at something out of my bare hands with my powers, it will only flicker and I have to shake my hands out in order to get my powers into full glow.

But it takes a lot of concentration and energy just to make a freaking ball of light. Before, it was pure instinct that my powers just came to life and worked but now it was taking so much more energy and time that I couldn't spare in battle. Hell, my wings decide to disappear without me telling them so. I could be flying and they'd disappear in mid-air and I'd be falling like a rock in air until I had to force them to come back and that took a good while.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't even summon the nanite crystal out of my chest much anymore. And I was trying to call it out while sitting cross legged in the training room with my hands cupping mid-air.

"Patience, Alaine. You must be calm."

I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't curse her out.

"I_ am_ calm." I hissed even though I was everything but.

"_Sure_ and Rex is following orders." Bobo said through the intercom.

"Shut up, Bobo."

"Didn't get any loving last night, did you, princess?"

I blushed madly at Bobo's insinuation. I wasn't mad about that. Rex and I don't share our sex life with everyone even if Doc and Bobo might've suspected otherwise. I think we're discreet about that. Hopefully.

"Bobo, I swear if you don't shut up..."

"Alaine, concentrate on getting the crystal."

"I'm _trying._"

I've been here for a freaking half an hour, early in the god forsaken morning, trying to summon the nanite crystal. I swear if she says concentrate_ one_ more time...

"That's good, Alaine. Great." Doc murmured through the intercom.

It wasn't _"concentrate"_ but it still irked me though.

Okay, deep breathes. In. Out. In. Out.

Closing my eyes, I concentrate on the inside of my body, the beating of my heart, the expanding of my lungs. In my mind's eye, I see the way my heart beats, the way my lungs expands, the way my ribs move. And in the middle of chest, in between my breast is the one thing beating in tandem with my heart.

The nanite crystal.

White and pure in all it's glory.

A crystal that looks like a lotus flower.

Glittering like the sun on the ocean's surface.

Beckoning it to come forward. To come out of my body and into my hands.

And it's working but I can feel it's resistance. So I concentrate harder, feeling the pounding at my temples. And it comes but I sense something off.

Opening my eyes, I see the nanite crystal in between my palms, hovering in mid air but blinking on and off like a switch. I frown, willing the crystal to come fully out of my chest and into my palms. Something that we have done in seconds before but now takes more minutes.

Minutes I can't spare in a battle. The rope that ties the crystal to my body is taut, unyielding but offering. But this time, the rope is being tugged and the hairs start to crack. Something's not right. But I have to keep going.

I'm close.

So I close my eyes and concentrate harder than before, the pounding moving to the back of my head where it resonates harder. But as soon as I do, I sense a change in the air around the crystal but I ignore it. The crystal is almost out. Just a few more seconds. I have to concentrate fully on the crystal with no interruptions or I'll lose progress. I coax the crystal out more and I don't need my eyes to know it's almost out.

Good. _Finally!_

"Okay, that's enough. Take a break, Alaine."

Doc's voice breaks my concentration and my eyes fly open. As soon as my eyes fly open, the crystal in my hands explodes in a blinding white light so powerful it makes my eyes water and my hands instinctively come up to cover my eyes. I shout as I'm pushed until my back hits the wall. An alarm goes off somewhere and I feel heat coming in waves in the training room.

_"Alaine! Control it!"_ Doc yells desperately but somehow I know I can't control the crystal.

It's out of my hands.

And it's my fault.

Waiting until the light dissipates takes forever but somehow I can sense the change. The heat turns into warmth, the light changes into a softer intensity and something that sounds like a echoing ring is heard in the room. Lowering my arm from the front of my eyes, I blink rapidly as my vision rights itself. I gasp at the view in front of me.

Instead of white light, there is a room bathed in pink light.

And instead of a white lotus nanite crystal, there was a pendant.

Shocked but curious, I stood up and walked slowly towards the pendant. It felt powerful and alive. Like a beating heart. Inside the pendant, it swirled and glowed inside the pink pendant. It floated in the air as if waiting for me. Stopping in front of it, hypnotized by it's beauty and power, I held out my palms under it, where I could feel its warmth like a security blanket. Slowly, the pendant glided down into my hands until it touched my palms.

As soon as my skin touched the pendant, I gasped. My entire body burned and throbbed as the pendant joined with me and I to it. My eyes glowed as I was sucked into its world.

Visions exploded in my head, vision of me crying and suffering.

Visions of Rex and Breach inside a yellow shield.

Visions of I and the team running away from Providence.

Visions of a woman dressed in black and purple.

Vision of the world breaking out in war and Rex nowhere to be found.

Visions of my sister hiding from the world.

So many visions running together like a slideshow so fast I can't keep up and neither made sense and my head was pounding as the glow left my eyes and my body returned to normal. I was shaking from head to toe, hands and knees on the ground, breathing shakily as the pendant swung from around my neck in a chain. I had no idea when I put the pendant on my neck.

But those visions left me confused and worried.

What did they mean? What had just happened?

As I heard Doc on the intercom and Rex calling my name as he rushed inside the training room. I heard three chilling words that rose the hair on the back of neck and left me more scared than I thought possible.

_"Change is coming."_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Rex 11

"It's not my fault!" I heard Alaine yell from inside Doc's room. I didn't understand what was going on with her but I was worried about her.

Ever since the incident with the nanite crystal, she's been moody and anxious and angry all the time. And her powers are getting out of control. Doc has been trying to help her but she just gets frustrated so easily. It's like she's trying to hold onto everything at once.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm losing control!" I froze and placed my ear on the door.

"Alaine, you must have patience!"

"I can't. You didn't see what I saw." I heard something clank and the next thing I knew, I was on my butt as Alaine flung the door open and ran down the corridor angrily, her ponytail swishing behind her.

Doc came out after, holding Alaine's pink pendant, looking anxious and worried. Quickly, I got up as if nothing had happened.

"Rex?"

"Hey, Doc. What are you up to?"

She sighed and held the pendant in her palm. "Could you give this to Alaine when you have a chance? She left it here."

_Sure,_ _she did_. More like she threw it at her but who was I to deny Doc a service?

"Sure, Doc." I said, taking the pendant and held it in my hand. It felt almost alive, like a beating heart. I placed it in my jacket pocket and left Doc to find Alaine.

Something was bugging her. Heck, I even made a joke about PMS but Alaine just seemed to get even more pissed off and gave me a good punch to the jaw. I went to her room and pressed the button to let myself in. She was on her bed, one leg over the other, heads behind her head as she kicked her feet up and down over and over again as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, beautiful." I said as I came in, my hands tucked into my pants pocket. I didn't immediately sit next to her because she seemed to be giving off waves of _Leave me alone._

She snorted and didn't even say hi to me.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down on her bed near her legs cautiously. She seemed so different now. Like she didn't want to attach herself to anything or anyone. She didn't even seem to want to spend time with me.

She wasn't just my girlfriend but my best friend too. She sighed before sitting up and moved her body to sit near mine. "No,"

"Is it because of your powers?" I asked carefully. The subject of her powers were very touchy with her. Pissed her off a lot. Even Bobo stopped making jokes about it.

"Yes and No. It's a lot of things actually and no one seems to understand it."

"I can." I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "If you tell me. You haven't been yourself these past weeks."

"What do you expect, Rex?" She said angrily now as she stood up and paced. "I can't fly, I can't create shields, I can't shoot energy bolts out of my hands, I can't do anything ever since the nanite crystal thing changed into a necklace!"

I waited for her to calm down before I got up again and placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Alaine, it'll be okay. This is you we're talking about, remember?"

She sighed and leaned her forehead against my chest. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitchy girlfriend. I'm just so frustrated with everything. My powers and-"

"Hey," I said, pushing her back gently before lifting her chin so she could look at me in the eyes.

"It's okay to be frustrated. I get frustrated too but I let it out when I can. You need to let it out when you can, too. You're stressed and tired and with your powers-" I shrugged, letting my sentence trail off.

She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her hands before placing her hands on my chest. "Rex, promise me something."

All of sudden she was serious. Dead serious and I felt a bit weird. She was looking at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

And the last.

"That I stop being hot? Sorry, no can do. I'm as sexy as they come." I said, trying to diffuse the suddenly tense and serious edge coming from Alaine as her fists curled into my jacket.

"I'm serious." She said and something in her voice made me stop joking around. If this was serious, then I had to be serious too or she was going to get pissed off and frankly, I didn't like seeing her pissed off. Made me feel all awkward and stuff and then I have try to get her to be happy again, which was a lot like getting Six to smile.

"Okay, sure." I said, placing my hands around her biceps as she stepped closer to me, her scent wafting around my body, causing heat to spread out of my body.

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone and leave me to suffer by myself." She said, almost begging me and she usually never begged. I frowned, ready to ask her why she was wanted me to say this but she shot me a glare that made me shut up immediately.

"Promise me. _Right now._ That you'll never leave me."

Was she worried about me leaving her? I couldn't leave her if my life depended on it. She was my drug, my cure and I couldn't live without her.

She was my everything.

_Literally._

I could never leave her.

Never. If she wanted a promise, I'll give her a damn oath with my blood.

"I promise you that I will never leave you." I said, conveying my feelings into the promise. She stared at me and relaxed as she leaned towards me, relief swamping her body hard.

"Thank you." She murmured into my shirt before looking up at me again and my breath caught at the look of pleading and desire in them.

"Alaine?"

"Make love to me, now." She said softly, tangling her hands against my neck and hair. Maybe I should've paid more attention then but I didn't. I let my horny body make the choice.

"But Doc and-"

"Please," She begged and something in her voice tugged at my heart as she looked at me with that look in her green eyes. I should've known that something wasn't right but I didn't stop her. I _should've _stopped her but I didn't. If I had, I would've known the real reason that was pushing her to do this.

I didn't say anything but leaned down and kissed her while she pushed me against the side of the bed, causing me to fall and sit on the bed. She didn't even waste a second, straddling my lap immediately, moving against me in a way that made me lose my mind and my hands to automatically grab her hips, not to stop her like I should've done, but to let her continue.

"Please," She begged against my lips and I was powerless to stop her. And my choice was going to kill the both of us.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
